


Chaos-Covered Gems

by LightningCloud9000



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabbles, Fire breathing, Fluff, Here we go, Insomnia, M/M, Rarepair, Smut, Spike is TIRED, Spikecord - Freeform, Training, headcanons, late night visits, let him sleep, ohboy, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: A place for me to write my headcanons and/or future oneshots of Spikecord.





	1. Spines, Scales, and Spikes (oh my xD)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baroness_of_Bara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/gifts).



> OHGOSH, I blame Baroness Of Bara for this! Her awesome Spikecord stories inspired me to write my own headcanons and stories. x3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic Descriptions and some random headcanons. Sorry if it's a bit short.

Spike

Age: 17

Height: 5”1 (he smol)

Weight: 120

Eye: Green

Hair: Long Green with Purple Streaks (covers right eye)

 

\- Wears Glasses.

\- Wears a black and white long sleeved shirt underneath a hooded vest looks alot like his cartoon self.

\- Is an insomniac (Discord helps with this).

\- A bit of a tsundere.

\- Gets cold easily. (despite being a dragon)

\- Sometimes steals Twilight's makeup if he runs out. (mainly 'guyliner' aka eyeliner)

 

Discord

Age: ?

Height: 7”3

Weight: 180 (he can change both height and weight at will)

Eye: Red Pupil with Yellow Iris

Hair: Long White, the hair on the top of his head is dyed black.

 

\- Age is unknown due to being the god of chaos.

-His clothing is a hodgepodge of different colored clothes sown together.

\- Has floopy goat-like ears instead of human ears.

-Enjoys teasing Spike. (his way of flirting)

-Has his usual white beard along with his tail and wings. (he is really human? probably not)

-Has OCD, Can't stand messes. (he will always clean Spike's room, straighten paintings, etc.) [Both Twilight and Spike heavily appreciate this.]

-Loves Spike so much that he's borderline yandere.

-Whenever on missions/away from home, texts Spike every hour.


	2. Insomnia Induced Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike can't sleep so- his mind ends up wandering. Until a certain man decides to show up at two in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnnggghhhh- Idk, just whatever, i guess? (lame notes are lame)

Spike lay in bed listening to music. He was only wearing a pair of green gym shorts. He had troubles sleeping since he became a teen. Whenever he couldn't sleep, he'd just listen to music, read, stargaze, and anything else he could do to pass the time until Twilight woke up. Spike wondered what it was like to be in a relationship, he eventually stopped swooning over Rarity since she was way out of his league and she was a bit of a snob. He wasn't really into women, anyways...

Suddenly, Spike was snapped out of his thoughts by a knocking at the door. Spike removed his headphones, slipped on his thick-rimmed glasses, and exited his bedroom. Spike opened the front door to the huge, crystal, treehouse and was greeted by...nothing.  
"Um, hello?" Spike said into the night air.  
"Hello, Spikey-Wikey!" A voice said from above him. Spike looked up and saw a man with horns and wings wearing a white tanktop, gray sweatpants, and a pair of pink slippers.  
"Oh. Hi, Discord." Spike said, not exactly pleased.  
"Awe, not happy to see me?" Discord pouted, landing next to Spike, easily towering over his small stature.  
"Listen. Can we do this another time? I'm kinda freezing over here..." Spike muttered, crossing his arms in an attempt to keep warm from the cool fall air.  
"I'll keep you warm, darling..." Discord purred, wrapping him arm around Spike and pulling him closer. 

Spike felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink as the warmth from the chaos lord spread through his body. Spike leaned closer into the taller man, wanting to become warmer.  
"Come on, let's get you inside..." Discord spoke, breaking the silence. He used his magic to open the door and close it once they entered. Spike led Discord to his room, closing the door behind them.  
"Spike, your room is...adorable!" Discord chuckled, seeing all the dark colors that matched Spike's usual gothic appearance.  
"Not the words I would use to describe it but- okay." Spike replied, sitting on the edge of his bed. As Discord explored Spike's room, occasionally picking up things or adjusting their positions, Spike felt something in his heart. Was it...attraction?   
"Oh god...No no no..." The adolescent dragon thought.  
"Now is not the time to be crushing on Discord!" Spike mentally screamed.

"Oh, now that is a surprise!" Discord grinned, one sharp fang sticking out more than the others. He can read people's minds?! Spike became flustered and covered his face in embarrassment.  
"Awe, Spike...It's okay...No need to be embarrassed." The chaos god soothed, sitting behind Spike on his bed and cuddling against him.  
Spike removed his hands from his face and let out a long yawn. He was pulled into a laying down position by the older man and was being cuddled by the man, keeping him warm.  
"Diz...I think I love you..." Spike sleepily muttered.  
"I think I love you, too, Spike." Discord replied, his cheeks a light red.

Soon, Spike was letting out soft snores and Discord gently levitated Spike's glasses off his face, setting them down on the nightstand before resuming his cudfling of the smaller male.  
"Goodnight, my little spark." Discord chuckled.


	3. Flame-boyant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord helps Spike get better at firebreathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little drabble I thought of.

"Come on, ya gotta dig deep, Spike!" Discord encouraged, taking a deep breath before letting out a controlled stream of flames. Spike took a deep breath and released a small flicker of green embers.   
"Okay, great start!" Discord praised, patting the boy's shoulder. Spike took another deep breath and released it slowly, a small amount of embers flew forth.  
"Good, Good. But, ya really got to breathe from your stomach, cause, that's where the fire is." Discord taught, breathing in a bit before releasing it and hot flames blazed forward.

After a few more tries, Spike still wasn't able to get a steady stream of flames and was getting frustrated. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh but, a thin stream of bright teal flames poured out instead. Spike's eyes widened, green and purple hair pulled back to prevent it from getting scorched and he covered his mouth in surprise.  
"I-I did it..." Spike said, still in awe and looked over at an equally surprised Discord who's messy hair was pulled back in a similar fashion. The two men joined in a hug, both wearing a white tanktop, brown pants, and boots that Discord called 'Training Clothes'.

"Spike? What's all this smoke? You better not be smoking again!" Twilight's voice rang from the bottom of the training room's stairs.  
"You smoke?" Discord whispered, hardly concealing his excitement.  
"Long story but, yeah, sometimes." Spike whispered back, recoiling as he heard Twilight walking up the stairs probably preparing one hell of a lecture but, not that Spike cared, he could breathe fire!


End file.
